The present invention relates to a device and method for nasal inhalation of substances having an activity, in particular against stress or against allergies, or an ability to assist in breathing.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a device capable of being attached to part of the nose in such a way as to release one or more active substances, for nasal inhalation, in the form of volatile emanations localized in proximity to the nostrils.
Inhalation devices have been described in FR-A-945,897, GB-A-520,491 or U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,296. In all these devices, the support containing the active substances is always arranged inside the nostrils, even in contact with the nasal mucosa, or directly opposite the nostrils, i.e., the active substance when leaving the support is aimed directly towards the nostrils. Some of these devices are intended to be used on animals. One of the problems resulting from the use of these devices lies in the fact that the emanations, oriented directly inside the nostrils and/or aimed directly towards the nostrils, can aggravate the nasal mucosa and can inconvenience the person wearing the device. The problem is particularly noticeable when the device contains aromatic substances whose scent can be very powerful. In addition, there may be problems of allergic or inflammatory reactions on account of the presence of these active substances being too close to the nasal mucosa.
In light of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for an improved inhalation device.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an inhalation device that substantially obviates one or more of the limitations of the related art. In particular, the present invention is preferably directed to a device of reduced size which can be worn without any appreciable inconvenience to the person wearing it, in particular at night, when lying down.
Another preferred object of the invention is to make available a device which is able to permit aromatherapy using substances, in particular based on essential oils, containing in particular camphor, eucalyptus, thyme, lavender or lily of the valley, which can have an action against stress or against allergies, an action on breathing, or any other action aimed at improving the comfort of the person who is wearing it.
One other preferred object of the invention is to provide a device having a reloadable structure.
A further preferred object of the invention is to provide a device which is easy and economical to make, and which permits a controlled flow rate of the inhaled emanations.
It should be understood that the invention could still be practiced without performing one or more of the preferred objects and/ or advantages set forth above. Still other objects will become apparent after reading the following description of the invention.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention includes an inhalation device comprising at least one support containing a product including at least one active substance. The support is able to release, in the form of emanations, a volatile phase of the active substance. Attachment elements are provided to permit attachment of the device to at least one point situated near the nostrils to permit nasal inhalation of the emanations. The support and the attachment elements are configured so that the emanations when leaving the support are not aimed directly towards the nostrils and travel a distance before coming in contact with the nostrils or the nasal mucosa.
In one aspect of the invention, a device is provided which automatically stays in place on the nose, allowing the user to carry out other activities at the same time. Preferably, the device is remarkably comfortable, and no part of the support able to directly release emanations is arranged inside the user""s nostrils. In practice, the support preferably is arranged sufficiently close to the nostrils to allow the nasal breath, by means of its warmth, to promote the release of the emanations. However, the emanations are not directly in contact with the nostrils or nasal mucosa, nor are they oriented directly opposite the nostrils, i.e., the emanations when leaving the support are not aimed directly at the nostrils, so as not to inconvenience the user. Good results have been obtained with the xe2x80x9cemanatingxe2x80x9d part of the support located approximately 1 to 2 cm from the nasal orifices. This is particularly useful when the support contains essential oils, whose scent is relatively aggressive, or other active substances whose contact with the nasal mucosa or nostrils could trigger allergic or inflammatory reactions.
Within the meaning of the present invention, the term xe2x80x9cactive substancexe2x80x9d defines a compound having either a therapeutic activity (treatment of stress, allergy, breathing, or sleep) or a comforting action (in particular by way of scents or perfumes).
As has been mentioned above, the support is preferably maintained in proximity to the nostrils, in particular above or below them, so that the warm air of respiration, in addition to the normal temperature of the body of the person wearing it, is able to promote the volatile emanations which are then inhaled by the nasal route. Preferably, the inhalation is permanent and, once the device is in place on the nose, no particular manipulation is needed.
In another aspect of the invention, the attachment elements are advantageously at least one portion of a body able to receive the support. This version affords a great many possibilities in terms of comfort, reloading of the device, metering the flow rate of the emanations, reusing the device, etc.
According to one preferred embodiment, the device includes two arm portions forming a clip. A first end of each arm is integral with the device, and a second end of each arm is free. The second free ends are spaced apart from one another and define a gap able to permit attachment of the device to the bridge of the nose, to the nasal cartilage (septum), or to at least one of the side walls defining the nostrils. The arm portions are preferably able to spread apart elastically during attachment of the device. The clip is preferably a portion of a body inside which the support is mounted. The profile, and the surfaces of the clip contacting the user during attachment, are chosen in such a way as to provide the maximum comfort for the user.
According to a preferred embodiment, the device has, essentially opposite to a median point of the gap defined by the second ends, a notch which is able to confer greater elasticity to the arm portions. This increases the hold of the device on the nose, the ease of fitting and removing the device, and the comfort which it provides.
In yet another aspect of the invention, the body preferably has a recess able to receive the support. The body is preferably made of a material impervious to the emanations, and includes at least one opening to allow the emanations to pass through. Thus, it is possible to localize the emanations in a very precise manner so as not to inconvenience the user. This, in particular, avoids the emanations from being inhaled directly from the support, which, especially with certain highly aromatic substances, can be particularly uncomfortable.
In still another aspect, the support may be mounted in a removable manner in the recess to form a reloadable structure. The body may thus be reused many times by simply changing the cartridge formed by the support. The device may be marketed in the form of a kit including a reloadable body, and a plurality of refills containing, for example, several scents with identical or different actions. In this case, the body is preferably made of a washable material.
By way of example, the body is made of a material chosen from among polypropylenes, polyethylenes, polyvinyl chlorides, and natural, synthetic or thermoplastic elastomers.
According to one particular embodiment, the device forms a substantially flat structure which includes two main faces and an edge, and the opening is formed in one and/or the other of the main faces and/or in the edge. Several openings can be provided in such a way as to permit, in particular, a greater diffusion of the product, or else a satisfactory diffusion, irrespective of the position of attachment of the device on the nose. It is also possible for one of these openings to serve specifically for the insertion of a refill. In an alternative embodiment, the device contains two superposed supports, one of the supports diffusing through a first opening situated on a first face of the device, the other diffusing through a second opening arranged on the other face of the device. It is thus possible to produce xe2x80x9ccocktailsxe2x80x9d of emanations with combined actions or scents.
According to one preferred embodiment, the position of the support in the recess may be adjusted in such a way as to modify the output rate of the emanations. By way of example, the edge includes an opening allowing the support to be inserted to a variable depth into the recess.
According to one variant, the support is in a fixed position in the recess, and the size of at least one opening is variable in such a way as to modify the output rate of the emanations. By way of example, the support has a structure including a base and a lid mounted for rotation on the base. The angular position of the base in relation to the lid determines the size of an opening formed either on the edge or on at least one of the main faces of the device.
According to another variant, the support includes an element defining a closed volume which can contain the product. The element is preferably obtained by blow-moulding a material which is permeable to the emanations. By way of example, the material is chosen from among low-density polyethylenes, flexible polyvinyl chlorides, copolymers of ethylene and vinyl acetate (EVA), etc. Advantageously, after blow-moulding, the volume is closed in the area of a localized zone serving as a means of gripping the device.
The support is preferably made of a porous material which is able to deeply absorb the product.
The material may be saturated with product, by saturation under vacuum, by swelling, by pressure, or by capillarity, and can be chosen from among NBR (natural butadiene rubber) or SBR (synthetic butadiene rubber) foams, elastomer foams, in particular of polyether block amide, polyurethane, or PEBAX(copyright), felt, wool, cellulose, wood, terracotta, plaster, ceramics, etc.
The support may also be made up of a matrix consisting of a material chosen from among silicones, latices, polyurethanes, gums, etc.
According to certain embodiments, at least one of the faces of the support is covered with a sheet of material chosen from among polyethylenes, felt, etc. In this configuration, at least one of the sheets may be impervious to the emanations and may be peeled off so as to permit the passage of the emanations through the corresponding face of the support.
By way of example, the device forms a substantially flat structure and has a thickness of from about 0.5 mm to about 10 mm, preferably of from about 1 mm to about 8 mm, and still more preferably of from about 1.5 mm to about 5 mm and even more preferably from 0.5 mm to 10 mm, more preferably from 1 mm to 8 mm, and still even more preferably from 1.5 mm to 5 mm. The support may comprise one cut or moulded piece.
By way of example, the product contains an aromatic substance having a comforting or therapeutic activity, in particular an activity against stress or against allergies, or assisting in sleep or breathing.
In a further aspect of the invention, the product may be chosen from among essential oils, particularly based on camphor, eucalyptus, lavender, thyme or lily of the valley.
In an even further aspect of the invention, a method of inhalation treatment is provided. The method includes attaching the device to at least one location on a body (at least one location on a body of a human or other animal) situated near the nostrils. The method also includes releasing from the device, in the form of emanations, a volatile phase of the at least one active substance. The emanations released from the device are directed so that the emanations are not aimed directly towards the nostrils and travel a distance before coming in contact with the nostrils or the nasal mucosa.
In one aspect of the method, the attaching of the device includes placing a portion of the body between a pair of arms.
In another aspect of the method, the rate of release of the emanations from the device is adjusted.
In yet another aspect of the method, another support is loaded in the device, for example in place of an original support.
In an even further aspect of the method, the emanations are effective to provide at least one of stress relief, allergy treatment, comfort providing, breathing assistance, and sleep assistance.
Although the inhalation treatment method according to the invention is preferably practiced with the structure disclosed herein, it should be understood that the method according to the invention in its broadest sense is not so limited.
Besides the structural arrangements and method steps set forth above, the invention could include a number of other arrangements and method steps, such as those explained hereinafter. It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary, and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.